


We Built the Future

by NerdHQ_084



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Iacon, Kaon - Freeform, Origin Story, Relic Hunters, War for Cybertron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdHQ_084/pseuds/NerdHQ_084
Summary: Hello my lovely readers!No, I am indeed not dead. Life is just busy. But I put this little one shot together to introduce my TFP OC into the universe. She will appear in many one shots, short shots, and stories from here on out with some variations to her background details. Without further ado, I present to you, Indigo Artifice, Relic Hunter!Also, for continuity and clarity: My cybertronian time cycles consist of the following-Nanokilks(Seconds)Kliks(Minutes)Joors(Hours)Cycles(Weeks)Solar Cycles(Days)Deca-cycles(Months)Stellar Cycles(Years)





	We Built the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely readers!  
> No, I am indeed not dead. Life is just busy. But I put this little one shot together to introduce my TFP OC into the universe. She will appear in many one shots, short shots, and stories from here on out with some variations to her background details. Without further ado, I present to you, Indigo Artifice, Relic Hunter!  
> Also, for continuity and clarity: My cybertronian time cycles consist of the following-  
> Nanokilks(Seconds)  
> Kliks(Minutes)  
> Joors(Hours)  
> Cycles(Weeks)  
> Solar Cycles(Days)  
> Deca-cycles(Months)  
> Stellar Cycles(Years)

* _Secret scientific laboratories in Kaon City, Cybertron. 100 stellar cycles after the start of the war.*_

            “Sparkblade, it’s nearly time. Come.” A silver mech summoned his blue companion. The two scientists made their way to a modified medical berth where the body of a femme seeker lay.

She was primarily indigo colored, with black, silver, dark blue, and light blue highlights.

            “She is truly spectacular, Starbolt. Our lord should be pleased.” The silver mech nodded.

            “She will change the course of this war. But may I remind you she was designed for neutrality. What side she chooses is completely out of our control.”

            “Remind me again how she will find them?”

            “All relics have a common signature, but each in addition has its own aura, a voice even. I’ve engineered her sensors to be living adaptors that latch on to the common field then hone in on the specific feel of the relic. To put it simply, they will call to her. Her database has also been loaded with all the information we have on every relic known and rumored to exist, as well as the ability to read and operate in the ancient tongues of Kaon and Iacon.”

            “And the deadly ones? Such as Tox-N caches?”

            “Her bio-structure has been modified to be unaffected by substances that would offline a typical mech or femme.”  
            “…So she’s barely even Cybertronian.”

            “That is where you are wrong. She will become the best Cybertronian. Get the shards.” Sparkblade pulled a small purple energon shard and a larger blue one from a secure container while Starbolt carefully retrieved the jewel of Cybertron: the Allspark.

            “…Primus help us. The blood of Unicron is no laughing matter.” Starbolt stared at him resolutely.

            “Primus is helping us. On my count. 3…2…..now!” The shards were simultaneously plunged into the femme’s spark chamber while the Allspark was slowly allowed to mix with the energon. Once full absorption was reached, Starbolt closed off the relic, watching as all its power flooded through his creation. Within a few kilks, her frame stopped convulsing. But was her spark ignited?

            For several kliks, nothing happened. Not even a twitch or a hint of venting. While Cybertronians did not require air to survive, intake and venting accelerated the flow of energon and heightened their functionality. Just when Starbolt was about to give up, the femme inhaled sharply and her optics shot open as she jumped off the berth, taking a defensive stance.

            Everyone froze for a moment, until Star began to laugh and clap. The femme snarled at him.

            “What are you laughing at, mech? I could blow your processor right off your frame before you realized I moved.”

            “My apologies, Indigo Artifice. I am merely thrilled that your spark has been ignited. Your creation is a success.”

            “My…creation?” She took a moment to scan the room, establishing where she was and noting the data on various screens. Data on her construction, her database, her vital signs. “I see. You two…you… _made_ me.”

            “Yes. And you will play a very important role in this war. You are the first of the age of Relic Hunters.  I have already loaded your database with all the information you will need to operate, but there is still much for you to learn. Come, and we will tell you the history and state of things, of Cybertron.”

 

[Link to Images of Indigo Artifice](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B-0YfZvhMZRrb1hnWC05VkFjTmQ3aFp1MGxUczN5UzdaS3o0/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
